Chel
Chel is the deuteragonist of The Road to El Dorado. She is voiced by Rosie Perez Appearance and personality Physical appearance Chel is portrayed as a beautiful woman with mocha colored skin. She has a curvy hour glass figure, with clothing leaving little to the imagination. She has wide hips covered by a white slip and a pink and white top with a strip of orange that goes across the middle, covering her busty chest. She also has piercing brown eyes, luscious lips, straight black hair with flat bangs that accent her face, two earrings, and two jade bracelets. Personality Feisty, street-wise, witty and clever, Chel is a girl who's not afraid to speak her mind. Her local knowledge is key to keeping up the Spaniard's facade for as long as possible. She also appears to be naturally good with children. She compliments Miguel and Tulio well as she is smart, brave, adventurous and a natural con-artist, just as they are. She dreams to leave her village for the outside world. She also developed a crush and eventual love for Tulio as the film progresses, though it starts off as an infatuation and lust. Background Little is known regarding Chel's background. She is obviously unhappy as Tulio and Miguel meet Chel when she is fleeing El Dorado after stealing the golden head of a statue. She is purposefully vague when asked why she would want to leave, stating only "You've got your reasons... and I've got mine." As many of the villagers wear gold jewelry and none of Chel's original jewelry is gold, this could signify that she was poor or in a low societal position. No possible family members of Chel's are ever mentioned or seen, hinting that she is an orphan. The deal After overhearing Miguel and Tulio talking about their scam, Chel quickly strikes a deal with the two: She will use her local knowledge to help make the scam work in exchange for leaving El Dorado with them. Tulio and Chel later argue over what her cut of the treasure should be. Relationship with Tulio Tulio leads Miguel to the realization that mixing Chel into their plan could be troublesome and they both agree that "Chel is off limits." Regardless of this, Chel successfully initiates a relationship with Tulio. She sees that in a moment that he is stressed and, takes advantage of it. She starts massaging him, and he starts to resist. He then massages her, when seeing what she is doing. The two are later seen on the floor, with the room fully messed up. It is implied here that they had an sexually intimate moment. Chel's pursuit of Tulio is most likely an attempt to con herself into a better and more secure position, however as the plot progresses she develops genuine feelings for him, and loves him. Miguel finds out When Miguel finds out about Chel and Tulio's relationship it causes a rift between him and Tulio. Miguel presumably thinks Tulio was double-crossing him when he insisted Chel was off limits, so that Tulio could have her to himself. Miguel decides to stay in the city while Tulio and Chel choose to leave. During Tulio and Chel's departure from El Dorado they run into trouble with their ship. Miguel steps in to help and decides to go with them. Chel is friendly with Miguel throughout the film, but especially to Tulio, being very vexing. Gallery Chel!.jpg|Chel talking to Tulio and Miguel. Chel gif 77 version 01 by toongod-dba2dx6.gif|The Hip, The Hip! Category:Characters Category:Road To El Dorado Category:Females